


Penggalan Kisah Mereka

by faihyuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: #NHValentinesDay, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faihyuu/pseuds/faihyuu
Summary: Beberapa penggalan cerita dari kisah mereka, Naruto dan Hinata. (Short Series untuk memeriahkan #NHValentinesDay)
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Date

**Penggalan Kisah Mereka** (c) faihyuu

 **Naruto** (c) Kishimoto Masashi, Studio Pierrot.

 **_Rated_ ** K _(plus)_ atau T, mungkin? 

**_Warning(s):_ ** _AU, Miss Typo(s), OOC,_ _gajelas_ , dll.

Untuk **#NHValentinesDay1**

* * *

> Penggalan pertama: kencan.

Sebagai anak rantau dari kawasan paling utara dan selatan di Jepang, Wakkanai dan pulau Hateruma—Hinata dan dan Naruto nyatanya memiliki jiwa untuk berhemat yang sama.

Ketika para pasangan lain di sekitar mereka sedang giat-giatnya kencan ke mana saja. Maka Naruto dan Hinata berbeda, keduanya memilih untuk berdiam diri di perpustakaan milik Waseda yang lengkap ditemani dengan tugas, buku, maupun jurnal di sekitar mereka. Atau kalau sedang benar-benar senggang dan Naruto merasa suntuk, barulah mereka akan jalan-jalan—itu pun hanya sekadar mengunjungi kedai ramen kecil langganan mereka saja.

"Hinata." Untuk kali ini, mereka berdua memang memilih untuk kembali kencan di perpustakaan. Naruto bilang tugas dari dosennya sudah menumpuk. Dan Hinata yang sedang senggang pun memilih untuk mengiyakan. Lagi pula, gadis itu memang sedang membaca sebuah buku berbahasa asing yang lumayan memerlukan konsentrasi tinggi. Pula melihat Naruto yang tampak serius sangat menyenangkan. Pemuda itu makin terlihat tampan.

"Ada apa, Naruto- _kun_?"

Hinata menutup Lapar karya Knut Hamsun yang tengah dibacanya, memilih untuk memusatkan atensinya sejenak kepada pemuda terkasih.

"Aku mau tanya," Naruto menggeser sedikit letak laptopnya agar dapat melihat wajah manis kekasihnya tanpa terhalang apa pun. "Dari seluruh tempat yang ada di Jepang, apakah kau punya tempat impian sebagai tempat tinggal? Tentunya selain Wakkanai."

Namun, seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya—Naruto dan Hinata juga seringkali membahas mimpi mereka bersama saat mereka kencan. Dengan suara yang berusaha pelan agar tidak mengganggu kesunyian perpustakaan.

"Selain Wakkanai?" Hinata termenung sejenak. Gadis itu memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan tempat di benaknya. "Mungkin Fukuoka. Menurutku segalanya di sana, terasa pas."

Fukuoka, tempat yang tidak terlalu menyengat panas dan membekukan saat dingin. Sebuah wilayah yang sempurna memadukan kenyamanan kota dan alam. Hinata sebenarnya juga tertarik akan biaya hidup di sana yang jauh lebih murah daripada Tokyo.

Senyum Naruto mengembang jadi tawa kecil. "Kalau begitu sama," kata pemuda dengan jenaka. "Aku ingin tinggal di sana. Biaya hidupnya murah, perkotaan yang menyatu dengan alam. Kurasa, itu tempat yang baik untuk membesarkan anak-anak dan memelihara hewan peliharaan."

Jelas, yang terakhir sebuah godaan. Karena mereka masih sama seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya, senang menggoda kekasih mereka kala berkencan.

Hinata menunduk, pipinya terasa terbakar. Gadis itu yakin pipinya sangat memerah saat ini. Padahal mereka telah menjalin kasih lumayan lama, tetapi Hinata masih saja belum terlalu siap dari serangan-serangan yang Naruto lancarkan padanya.

"Aku ingin tertawa lebih keras lagi, tapi ingat ini perpustakaan. Mukamu benar-benar merah, Hinata. Jangan-jangan kau berpikiran mesum, ya?"

Uzumaki Naruto yang memang tak pernah lepas dari kejahilannya. Hinata mendengkus pelan. "N-naruto- _kun_ , jangan menggodaku seperti itu!"

"Iya, iya," Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit, meraih pipi gembil gadis di hadapannya yang hanya terhalang meja kayu untuk ditariknya dengan gemas. "Maafkan aku. Nanti pulang dari sini kita ke Ichiraku, deh."

"Baiklah." Hinata mulai mengurvakan senyum lagi—

"—tapi bayar sendiri." Naruto yang menjulurkan lidahnya tampak menyebalkan. Hinata ingin membalas, tetapi ketika maniknya mulai menangkap keberadaan orang yang akan duduk di sekitar mereka. Gadis itu terdiam, kembali membaca karya Knut Hamsun si penerima Nobel kesustraan pada tahun 1920 dengan buku edisi bahasa Inggris. Naruto pun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah laptop, pura-pura mengetik sesuatu di sana.

Sama seperti sebagian besar pasangan kekasih di Jepang yang tidak terlalu mengumbar kemesraan mereka ke publik, Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama ingin kemesraan di antara mereka menjadi sesuatu yang pribadi pula mengesankan untuk tiap individunya.

Tak lama, Hinata merasakan ponselnya yang sudah diatur agar tidak mengeluarkan suara tampak bergetar. Dengan cepat gadis itu membuka ponsel dan menemukan sebuah pesan singkat di dalam sana.

[ _Seporsi sedang_ _tonkotsu ramen, gyoza, dan ocha_ _dingin. Kalau mau tambah, bayar sendiri._ ]

Hinata jelas tahu siapa pengirimnya.

[ _Ayeay, Captain!_ ]

Hari ini hanyalah salah satu kepingan manis dari perjalanan panjang kisah cinta mereka, kencan.


	2. Proposal

**Penggalan Kisah Mereka** (c) faihyuu

 **Naruto** (c) Kishimoto Masashi, Studio Pierrot.

 ** _Rated_** T (plus)

 ** _Warning(s)_** _: AU, Miss Typo(s), OOC, gajelas_ , dll.

Untuk **#NHValentinesDay2**

* * *

> Penggalan kedua: lamaran.

"Hinata," Hinata merasa telapak tangannya tengah digenggam erat—tangan yang jauh lebih besar dan hangat, tangan yang selalu saja memberikan kenyaman untuknya. "Hati-hati, ya."

Si pelaku penggenggam tangannya itu Uzumaki Naruto, kekasihnya.

Hyuuga Hinata tak memiliki jawaban selain mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman manis, menggenggam balik tangan tangan pemuda terkasihnya. Gadis itu berjinjit, mengalungkan lengan di leher Naruto untuk mencium bibir sang pemuda.

"Naruto- _kun_ juga jangan makan ramen terus, ya!" Tak lupa sang Hyuuga mencubit gemas pipi bergaris milik kekasihnya.

Naruto tertawa. "Tidak janji."

Hinata ikut tertawa kecil, kembali mencubiti pipi bergaris Naruto. "Awas saja."

Naruto kembali meraih wajah gadisnya untuk diciumi. Pemuda itu tampak menahan tangis, membuat Hinata kegelian—ingin tertawa. Namun ditahannya karena manik safir milik Naruto memandanginya sangat serius. "Hati-hati di jalan, oke? Sampaikan salamku pada Ayah dan para saudaramu. Maaf, sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menemui mereka."

Gadis berambut nila mengangguk pelan, mulai mengelus rahang tegas kekasihnya. "Jangan khawatir, mereka pasti mengerti."

Sudah jutaan menit dan puluhan ribu jam yang mereka lalui bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih. Hari yang terus-menerus akan berganti dengan hari, kejadian pula kejadian yang terus menghampiri mereka. Naruto dan Hinata sangat-sangat bersyukur mereka bisa bertahan, saking mencintai, pula melengkapi. Bahkan kedua keluarga mereka pun sudah tampak merestui.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke stasiun. Padahal aku sangat ingin mengantarmu, ini perjalanan yang sangat jauh."

Hinata mengambil koper berukuran kecil miliknya, gadis itu tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Santai saja, ini bukan kali pertama aku naik kereta untuk berpergian jauh, lho. Jangan didramatisir begitu dong. Naruto- _kun_ juga jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, ya. Bekerjalah sesuai waktunya, jangan sering-sering lembur—apalagi sampai lupa makan, atau malah makan ramen instan terus. Tidak sehat. Aku tidak mau ya, kalau kembali menemukan Naruto-kun sedang sakit seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Padahal aku hanya pergi beberapa hari untuk menghadiri pernikahan temanku di Hiroshima, tapi pulang-pulang Naruto- _kun_ malah—"

Naruto dengan cepat mengecup kembali bibir Hinata. "—iya, Cerewet."

Padahal mereka telah melewati banyak hal-hal yang lebih selain ini, tetapi masih saja rona merah senantiasa hinggap di pipi Hinata. Gadis itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, aku pergi dahulu ya."

Hinata membuka pintu apartemen sederhana milik mereka yang telah ditinggali selama tiga tahun lamanya. Memang sejak mereka berdua mendapat gelar sarjana dan mendapatkan sebuah perkejaan, keduanya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama—tetap menetap di Tokyo. Lagi pula, perkejaan mereka di sini sudah sangat membuat nyaman.

Hinata yang menjadi seorang penerjemah lepas dan seorang guru TK bertaraf internasional. Naruto yang telah mendapatkan perkejaan sebagai pegawai tetap di salah satu perusahaan yang lumayan terkemuka di Tokyo. Kehidupan keduanya cukup stabil selama ini. Walaupun memang terjadi sedikit guncangan seperti pertengkaran, tetapi Naruto dan Hinata berhasil mengatasi itu semua selama ini.

"Hati-hati, yaaaaa!" Dan oh, andai Naruto tidak memiliki janji temu dengan salah satu rekan kerjanya di Sabtu pagi yang cerah ini. Pemuda itu pasti tengah mengantar Hinata dan menunggui sang gadis sampai menaiki keretanya.

Ya, kereta. Hinata memang lebih suka berpergian jauh dengan tranportasi itu. Sebenarnya gadis itu tidak masalah dengan transportasi udara seperti pesawat, Hinata tidak memiliki mabuk perjalanan transportasi apa pun. Hanya saja kali ini sedang musim panas, akan lebih banyak pemandangan bagus nan memanjakan mata yang bakal tersaji ketika melewati jalur darat. Lagi pula, harga tiket kereta jarak jauh saat ini sedang turun—lumayan menghemat pengeluaran. Walaupun waktu yang dihabiskan benar-benar hampir setengah hari lebih, tetapi Hinata merasa tak masalah.

Kali ini dia akan kembali ke darah asalnya di tempat paling Utara di Jepang, Wakkanai untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas. Keluarganya di sana sudah sangat merindukannya, begitu juga dengan Hinata yang merasakan hal yang sama. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk berada di sana agak lama—berniat untuk membantu sebentar mengurus ayahnya yang sudah renta, membantu Hanabi sang adik yang baru menjadi mahasiswa, pula mengunjungi keluarga kecil milik Neji sang kakak laki-laki yang sudah berkahi seorang putra kecil nan manis (Hinata juga sudah menyiapkan beberapa mainan untuk keponakannya itu, omong-omong).

Naruto—pemuda itu tentu tidak keberatan tentang kekasihnya yang akan mengunjungi keluarganya sendiri. Sebenarnya, pemuda itu ingin sekali ikut bersamanya ke Wakkanai—mengunjugi tempat paling Utara yang menjadi daerah asal Hinata untuk yang pertama kali seumur hidup. Namun sayang sekali, Naruto bilang dirinya ada sebuah proyek besar-besaran dari kantor. Dan Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa memaksa, hanya mampu berpesan agar kekasihnya itu tetap menjaga dirinya baik-baik.

Ketika kereta yang kini dinaiki Hinata mulai berjalan, gadis itu meyakini bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang, melelahkan, dan pastinya menyenangkan.




Perjalanan yang sangat panjang itu menghabiskan waktu 14 jam lebih lamanya, Hinata yang memang mengambil jadwal kereta paling awal—sekitar pukul delapan pagi, baru sampai pukul sepuluh malam lewat. Tentunya gadis itu sangat lelah, mengantuk pula. Setelah menghubungi Neji—yang katanya ingin menjemput—dan memberi kabar untuk Naruto—yang Hinata rasa mungkin sudah terlelap atau baru mandi—gadis itu memilih untuk menunggu untuk dijemput di depan stasiun, tepatnya di dekat sebuah vending machine. Tak lupa juga Hinata membeli sekaleng kopi dingin, gadis itu perlu kafein—supaya masih bisa terjaga untuk beberapa lama lagi.

Perjalanan tadi memang melelahkan, walau banyak juga yang terasa menyenangkan. Pemandangan Jepang di musim panas yang indah; sawah, sungai, dan lautan yang bercahaya ditimpa sinar mentari.

Oh, jangan lupakan Hinata juga mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bercengkrama dengan sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia dengan sepasang orang tua muda yang kelihatannya sebaya dengannya dan putri kecil mereka. Anak perempuan berambut hitam pendek yang lumayan cerewet menanyakan banyak hal-hal yang dilihatnya, sampai-sampai membuat ibunya tampak kepayahan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan anak itu. Dan ayah keluarga kecil itu yang memang pendiam juga terkesan agak dingin. Menjadikan jiwa guru TK Hinata menguat begitu saja, gadis itu iseng-iseng membantu sang ibu untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan sang anak dan sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa akan disambut sehangat tadi oleh mereka. Bahkan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pergi ke Hakkodate untuk liburan musim panas, katanya sih bosan di Okinawa terus. Ingin mendatangi tempat yang baru.

Sejujurnya melihat pemandangan itu, membuat Hinata menjadi berpikiran sangat liar.

Apakah bisa dirinya dan Naruto menjadi keluarga bahagia seperti itu?

Mimpi masa kecil Hinata adalah menjadi seorang ibu yang baik—sama seperti mendiang ibunya. Menjadi sosok paling penting bagi keluarga kecilnya nanti; mencintai suaminya sepenuh hati, menyayangi anak-anaknya sepanjang hayat.

Naruto adalah seorang yatim-piatu, pemuda itu seringkali bercerita bagaimana dirinya yang menginginkan sebuah keluarga nan utuh. Menginginkan seorang istri dan beberapa orang anak di sisinya nanti, berkeinginan untuk memelihara hewan-hewan lucu yang bakal dirawat bersama-sama juga. Menjadikan Naruto memang seringkali menggoda Hinata untuk mewujudkan itu semua.

Tentu saja, Hinata juga ingin.

Namun, mengingat usia mereka yang masih berada di dalam rentang usia produktif untuk bekerja pula berkarya dan bahkan masih seringkali dianggap muda—keduanya yang akan berusia seperempat abad tahun ini. Naruto yang belum juga tampak membicarakan hal tentang pernikahan dengan serius—hanya sekadar bercanda saja. Membuat Hinata tentu tak ingin terlalu banyak berharap.

Dirinya tahu, Naruto masih memiliki banyak hal untuk dicapai pemuda itu.

Hinata menghela napas, menyeruput kopi kalengnya yang tinggal sedikit lagi. Kakinya sudah lumayan pegal. Neji bilang katanya "iya" saat dirinya memberitahu sudah sampai di sini. Apalagi perjanjian Neji yang akan menjemputnya jauh-jauh hari, membuat Hinata yakin kakak laki-lakinya memang akan benar-benar menjemput. Lagi pula, Neji satu-satunya di keluarga mereka yang punya mobil sendiri. Dan rumah keluarga kecil kakaknya itu yang hanya berjarak satu setengah kilometer dari rumah ayah mereka, menjadikan Neji tentu bisa menjemput Hinata di sini.

Sebenarnya, Hinata bisa saja naik bus—tetapi ini sudah hampir tengah malam, akan sangat berbahaya. Manalagi keadaan sang gadis yang sudah setengah mengantuk begini.

Sudah hampir satu jam gadis itu menunggu di sana, seingat Hinata seharusnya perjalanan dari kawasan rumah mereka ke sini tak terlalu memerlukan banyak waktu. Apalagi pakai mobil. Duh, mana Hinata sudah merasakan kakinya mati rasa lagi. Wajahnya mungkin sudah mengering.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar, menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk. Dari Neji ternyata.

[ _Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjemput_. ]

_Apa?_

Kalau saja manik kecubung Hinata tak menangkap sebuah mobil yang terlihat familier baginya, gadis itu mungkin akan mengamuk.

 _Apakah Neji_ -nii _mencoba bercanda?_

Karena mobil yang tepat berhenti di depannya saat ini ialah kendaraan pribadi milik kakaknya, bahkan dengan nomor plat yang masih Hinata ingat sama persis. Hinata mendengkus sebal. "Bercandamu tidak lucu, Neji- _nii_."

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Hinata membuka bagasi mobil itu—menaruh kopernya di sana, kemudian duduk di depan. Tepatnya di samping kemudi.

"Neji- _nii_ , bercandaanmu agak keterlaluan tadi. Serius, jangan diulangi lagi. Aku benar-benar hampir marah."

Hinata membuka suara ketika sudah menutup pintu mobil. Dan saat merasakan bahwa mobil ini sudah mulai berjalan, gadis itu masih belum mendapatkan jawaban. Mungkin saja kakak laki-lakinya yang agak kaku menyesal membercandainya begitu. Dengan segera saja Hinata sibuk mencari sesuatu di tasnya, selembar tisu basah dan pelembab wajah. Gadis itu mengelap tangan, dan mulai memakaikan pelembab ke wajahnya.

Neji memang pendiam. Namun tidak seperti ini, setidaknya pria itu bakal cerewet menanyainya tentang apa saja. Apalagi setelah perjalanan jauh dan melelahkan begini, Hinata merasa Neji pastinya akan menyampaikan sepatah-dua patah kata. Namun sekarang hening saja.

"Neji- _nii_ , tadi aku bertemu seorang anak kecil saat di kereta tadi. Namanya unik seperti makanan, Salad. Melihatnya jadi mengingatkanku akan Tokuma. Duh, aku sangat rindu pada anak itu. Apakah dia masih mengingat Bibinya ini, ya? Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya mungkin saat dia masih bayi, sekarang sudah lancar berjalan bahkan berlari. Apalagi sudah mulai cerewet saat diajak telepon video. Aku sudah membawakannya beberapa mainan dari Tokyo, semoga kau dan Tenten- _nee_ tidak keberatan."

Hinata akhirnya bersuara, panjang dan lebar—karena biasanya pun, sejak dahulu Neji lebih memilih untuk menjadi pasif di antara percakapan dengan adik-adiknya. Namun, Hinata sudah berbicara sepanjang itu Neji masih diam saja. Tentu membuat Hinata merasa tidak nyaman.

Barulah akhirnya Hinata menoleh ke arah tempat duduk pengemudi. Menampilkan sesosok laki-laki yang tengah mengemudi—dengan memakai _hoodie_ hitam agak tebal, lengkap dengan tudung.

 _Hoodie_ tebal di musim panas?

"Neji- _nii_?"

"Apakah aku mirip seperti Abangmu itu, Hinata?" Si pengemudi itu menoleh. Suaranya familier. Apalagi wajahnya.

"Hah?" Rasa-rasanya nyawa Hinata benar-benar keluar dari tubuhnya saat ini. "N-naruto- _kun_?"

Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda berambut pirang kekasihnya itu yang mengemudikan mobil Neji saat ini. Kenapa bisa?

"N-naruto- _kun_ —" Gadis itu juga baru menyadari bahwa jalan yang dilewati mereka bukanlah jalan menuju rumah sang ayah. Naruto membawanya ke wilayah Tanjung Sōya dengan bantuan peta digital ponsel yang Hinata baru sadari keberadaannya di dasbor mobil.

"—ini bukan jalan ke rumah Ayah." Lanjut gadis itu sangat pelan, hampir berbisik. Naruto tertawa renyah karena pemuda itu ternyata mendengarnya.

"Memang bukan ke sana. Aku yakin kautahu kita akan ke mana."

Kantuk yang menyerang Hinata tadi hilang entah ke mana, digantikan dengan banyak tanya.

"Kenapa bisa?" Hinata bertanya pelan.

"Aku yang naik mobil di kota paling Utara di Jepang ini? Tentu bisa, aku 'kan sudah punya surat izin mengemudi walaupun tidak punya transportasi." jawab Naruto santai sekali, kemudian sebelah tangan pemuda itu mengambil sebuat botol air dekat tempat duduknya. Menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Omong-omong, minumlah air mineralku. Kau tampak sangat pucat."

Hinata menghela napas, gadis itu segera menyambar sebotol air mineral yang tampak sudah diminum sedikit. "Kenapa bisa ke sini? Katanya sibuk?"

Naruto lagi-lagi tertawa, tampak tampan ketika wajahnya disinari lampu jalan. Membuat pipi Hinata merona dengan sendirinya.

"Memang sibuk, ada yang harus kuurus di sini. Dan itu sangat penting."

Mereka kemudian benar-benar sampai di Tanjung Sōya, Naruto memakirkan mobil milik Neji dengan leluasa karena saat ini sudah hampir dini hari. Naruto mengajaknya untuk pergi ke Monumen Ujung Utara Jepang— _Nihon saihokutan nochinohi_. Namun agak bingung karena memang ini pertama kali baginya, bahkan Naruto berhasil sampai ke sini saja sudah beruntung.

Hinata tertawa, tentu gadis itu ingat di mana monumen itu. Rasa lelah sang gadis juga tampak lepas begitu saja. Hinata lah yang kemudian membawa mereka ke sini, ke monumen paling berkesan ini sekarang.

Angin malam ini lumayan kencang, berhasil memainkan anak-anak rambut mereka dengan bebasnya. Hinata sebenarnya juga bingung, mengapa Naruto membawanya ke sini—malam-malam begini, padahal akan lebih indah jika mereka ke sini besok pagi atau siang. Bahkan jikalau hari sedang cerah, mereka dapat melihat Tanjung Crillon di Pulau Sakhalin, Rusia dari sini.

Naruto tampak takjub melihat pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini. Langit malam ini juga tampak mendukung; cerah dan berbintang.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kita harus kemari, Naruto- _kun_? Dan mengapa kau berada di Wakkanai sekarang?"

Manik biru safir itu selalu dapat menghipnotis Hinata. Apalagi dengan senyum menawan yang mengurva di bibir yang sering Hinata kecup itu.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Naruto mendekatinya dan berlutut.

Hinata kelihatannya mulai tahu apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda ini selanjutnya. Dadanya berdegup kencang dan pipinya makin-makin memerah.

_Benarkah?_

Sebuah kotak cincin beludru. Makin menguatkan dugaan Hinata, manik milik gadis itu makin membulat.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti sudah menebak apa yang akan aku katakan saat ini. Namun, aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Aku ingin punya tempat untuk pulang, tempat yang hangat. Dan aku ingin, kaulah yang menemaniku untuk mewujudkan mimpi itu. Bisakah?"

Padahal Hinata sudah menebaknya, tetapi tetap saja rasanya masih sangat-sangat spesial.

" _Will you marry me_ , Hinata?"

Setitik air mata jatuh, gadis itu tak memiliki pilihan selain mengangguk.

Mimpi yang gadis itu harapkan untuk menjadi nyata—

* * *

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, badannya masih terasa pegal—kantuknya belum sepenuhnya hilang, tetapi cahaya matahari yang menyembul dari balik jendela berhasil menghentikan mimpi sang gadis.

Seingat sang gadis, mimpinya tadi malam sangat indah. Dirinya dilamar oleh kekasih yang paling dicintainya itu dengan suasana romantis tengah malam di Tanjung Sōya. Kala itu langit juga tengah ditaburi banyak bintang. Walaupun Hinata sudah menebak apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto di dalam mimpinya, tetapi dirinya masih merasakan sensasi menjadi manusia yang paling bahagia. Di dalam mimpinya, Hinata juga tampak tak memiliki rasa ragu atau apa pun, dan Naruto yang tampak sangat yakin—serius.

Lagi-lagi hanya mimpi, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Hinata sudah sangat bahagia sekali. Naruto di mimpinya juga makin-makin terlihat tampan, makin membuat pipi Hinata makin merona saja. Apalagi setelah dirinya yang mengiyakan lamaran itu, Naruto memberikan serangan pelukannya, kemudian bibir mereka yang bertemu.

Sungguh makin membuat pipi Hinata menghangat saja. Namun senyumnya itu tak bertahan dengan lama. Karena saat matanya tak sengaja melirik jam ungu pastel di kamarnya yang sudah lama tak dihuni ini, Hinata menahan jeritannya.

Jam setengah sembilan pagi.

Seumur hidup, Hinata tak pernah bangun se-siang ini. Gadis itu merasa malu dan bersalah pada ayah juga adiknya. Pasti mereka sudah sarapan, bahkan Hanabi mungkin sudah berkebun duluan—seperti janji mereka jauh-jauh hari.

Dengan segera Hinata menuju kamar mandi, membasuh wajah dan menyikat gigi—sebelum akhirnya gadis itu menyadari bahwa...

...di jari manisnya terdapat cincin yang semalam Hinata lihat di dalam mimpi.


	3. Congratulations

**Penggalan Kisah Mereka** (c) faihyuu

 **Naruto** (c) Kishimoto Masashi, Studio Pierrot.

 ** _Rated_** T (plus)

 ** _Warning(s):_** _AU, Miss Typo(s), OOC, gajelas,_ dll.

Untuk **#NHValentinesDay3**

> Penggalan ketiga: ucapan selamat—reaksi orang-orang di sekitar.

Uzumaki Naruto nyatanya adalah nama lain dari kejutan.

Sampai sekarang ini pun, Hinata masih tidak percaya bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar melamarnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Melamarnya di Tanjung Sōya, pada tengah malam berbintang—dan dirinya yang bahkan menganggap saat itu hanya salah satu dari mimpi tidurnya.

Ayah dan Neji hanya menggeleng, tetapi dua Hinata yakin bahwa keduanya juga ikut bahagia. Sementara Hanabi dan Tenten tampak tertawa-tawa menggoda. Hanabi yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin dilamar romantis seperti itu juga nanti, dan Tenten yang tampak sedikit mengeluh membicarakan Neji yang tidak seromantis itu ketika melamarnya dahulu.

Naruto sendiri—

—Hinata tidak tahu mengapa gadis itu kini selalu malu-malu ketika bertatapan dengannya. Rasanya lebih malu daripada awal-awal Hinata menyadari bahwa menyukai pemuda itu saat dirinya masih kuliah.

Apalagi ditambah dengan ucapan selamat yang membanjiri notifikasi ponsel dan media sosialnya. Naruto yang kepalang bahagia saat itu memperbaharui status sosial medianya menjadi akan menikah—pemuda itu tak lupa juga mengikut sertakan namanya di dalam sana. Menjadikan Hinata juga tak luput dari serangan para rekan, kawan, dan lainnya. Bahkan ada terdapat banyak orang yang terkejut, entah karena baru tahu mereka berdua selama ini berhubungan ataupun merasa usia keduanya yang masih sangat muda. Namun Naruto dan Hinata lebih memilih untuk mempertahankan euforia saja.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah ucapan selamat dari sahabat masa kecil Naruto. Hinata merasa sangat bodoh ketika baru menyadari bahwa keluarga kecil bahagia yang ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu di kereta adalah keluarga Uchiha.

Alias, keluarga kecil dari sahabat masa bocah kekasih—calon suaminya itu.

Pantas saja, sebenarnya Hinata merasa agak familer dengan mereka. Namun, melihat sikap mereka yang seakan-akan tampak tak mengenali Hinata dan pula kenyataan bahwa mereka memang belum pernah bertemu secara langsung—hanya melihat sekilas foto profil di sosial media yang sengaja Hinata ikuti sejak awal-awal berpacaran—membuatnya hanya bisa meringis pelan. Agak malu dan menyesal, walaupun Naruto malah tertawa dan mengatakan itu bukan salahnya.

Hinata sebenarnya juga baru ingat bahwa beberapa bulan sekali Naruto memang selalu mengirimi beberapa camilan dan mainan khas Tokyo ke Okinawa. Katanya untuk keponakannya, anak dari sahabatnya yang memang tinggal di sana. Hinata sebenarnya sangat penasaran, tetapi Naruto selalu mengatakan akan mempertemukan mereka secara langsung nanti. Dan Hinata percaya saja. Karena kenyataannya begitu sekarang. Anak yang cerewet menanyakan hal kepada ibunya di kereta itu memang Sarada, gadis kecil yang sudah dianggap Naruto keponakan sungguhan. Hinata lagi-lagi merasa bodoh karena tak menyadari nama gadis kecil itu yang memang unik—Salad, dan Naruto yang selalu mengatakan nama anak itu dengan penyebutan Jepang, Sarada.

Selain mendapatkan banyak ucapan selamat dan kejutan, Hinata juga tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan dibawa oleh sang ayah ke suatu ruangan yang paling memiliki banyak kenangan bagi keluarga Hyuuga kecilnya.

Gudang.

Gudang rumah mereka yang sangat bersih—ayahnya yang memang rajin membersihkan ruangan ini sejak ibu tiada, pria itu bahkan tidak ingin dibantu siapa pun selama ini. Pria baya itu mengatakan bahwa ini adalah tempat terkhusus miliknya dan ibu.

Sebenarnya juga, daripada disebut gudang, ruangan ini malah terlihat seperti tempat bermain khusus anak-anak dengan sentuhan tradisional. Karena memang terdapat banyak sekali mainan-mainan masa kecilnya dan para saudaranya di sini. Ruangan yang baru disadari Hinata sudah satu dasawarsa lamanya gadis itu tak dikunjunginya, terakhir Hinata mengunjungi ruangan ini saat SMP—itu pun hanya untuk mengambil salah satu koleksi bonekanya yang sudah agak usang untuk bahan prakarya, dan sehabis itu dirinya juga dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ayahnya karena ketahuan masuk diam-diam ke sana. Ya, ayahnya dahulu memang berwatak sangat keras—berbeda dengan ibunya yang memang sangat lembut, menjadikan ayah adalah orang yang paling ditakuti oleh Hyuuga bersaudara. Namun semenjak pria baya itu menyaksikan mereka yang tumbuh dewasa; dirinya yang merantau ke ibukota, Hanabi yang sudah tak lagi menjadi gadis manja, dan juga Neji yang sudah menikah—bahkan kakak laki-lakinya itu telah memberikannya seorang cucu pula. Watak keras ayahnya itu lama-lama terlibat menghilang. Ayahnya justru terlihat melankolis sekarang.

"Duduklah," Ayahnya bertitah, Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Tak punya pilihan selain duduk di atas tatami lama yang ada di sana. Manik kecubung pucatnya memandang sekitar, terdapat banyak tumpukan buku juga di dalam sana. Rata-rata buku berbahasa asing yang seingat Hinata dimiliki mendiang ibunya. Ya, ibunya memang mewariskannya kecintaan kepada sastra dan semangat untuk mempelajari bahasa asing. Membuat Hinata akhirnya memilih studi sastra asing saat kuliah, bahkan menjadi seorang penerjemah juga sekarang.

Ayahnya kemudian membuka salah satu lemari besar yang ada di sana. Pria itu tampak sedang mengambil sesuatu yang cukup besar. Membuat Hinata menahan napas ketika akhirnya menyadari benda apa yang diambil sang ayah.

Sebuah _shiromuku_ dan _hakama_.

Hinata tahu pakaian itu milik siapa.

"Hinata," Hiashi kembali memanggilnya. Kali ini manik yang serupa dengannya itu tampak sendu. Pria itu ikut duduk di atas tatama, di hadapan Hinata. "Ada hal yang sangat ingin Ayah katakan padamu. Tolong sampaikan maaf Ayah juga pada Naruto nanti karena sudah mengambilmu siang-siang begini. Padahal kalian ada janji untuk jalan-jalan."

Hinata menggeleng, tersenyum tulus. "Tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Naruto- _kun_ pasti mengerti."

"Dia memang pria yang baik, Ayah bersyukur kalian dapat berjodoh satu sama lain," Gumam sang ayah. Hiashi kemudian mengelus _shiromuku_ itu. "Baiklah, mungkin ini terasa agak membosankan. Namun pertama-tama, apakah Hinata tahu _shiromuku_ ini milik siapa?"

Ditanyai begitu, mata Hinata menjadi berkaca-kaca. Jelas Hinata tahu siapa pemilik _shiromuku_ itu, _shiromuku_ yang terpampang jelas di sebuah foto besar pernikahan orang tuanya di ruang keluarga.

 _Shiromuku_ milik sang ibu.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Milik Ibu."

Senyum tulus Hiashi mengambang, padahal ayahnya dan sebuah senyuman hampir tidak pernah berkolerasi. Namun yang di hadapan Hinata ini jauh lebih nyata daripada apa pun.

"Ya, ini milik Ibu." katanya dengan pelan. "Ibu yang memilih shiromuku ini untuk pernikahan kami. Dia pula yang orang yang menyimpan baju-baju ini dengan sangat baik. Bahkan sudah bergumam-gumam kalau pasangan baju ini bakal digunakan oleh putri dan calon suaminya nanti. Membuat Ayah agak sebal mendengarnya. Karena Ayah inginnya memiliki anak lelaki saja, sama seperti mendiang pamanmu Hizashi yang memiliki Neji."

Hyuuga Neji memang bukanlah kakak laki-laki kandung Hinata, tetapi gadis itu dan Hanabi memang sudah menganggapnya demikian. Neji adalah putra dari Hizashi—adik kembar ayah mereka, pamannya yang meninggal bersama dengan sang istri dalam sebuah kecelakaan bus saat ke luar kota. Meninggalkan Neji sendirian di usia yang terbilang masih sangat muda, empat tahun. Sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya lah, Neji tinggal bersama ayah dan ibu Hinata pula Hanabi. Dianggapnya anak sendiri. Bahkan kalau tidak diceritakan, mungkin Hinata bakal tidak tahu bahwa Neji bukan kakak kandungnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, sejak dirinya lahir—gadis itu sudah mengenali Neji sebagai kakak laki-laki pelindungnya.

"Saat kau hadir di kehidupan kami, Ibumu makin senang bukan main. Dia makin banyak begumam aneh-aneh. Mengatakan bahwa anaknya akan cantik ketika menggunakan _shiromuku_ miliknya nanti, atau bahkan mengkhayal akan memiliki menantu orang asing yang akan sangat tampan saat memakai _hakama_ milik Ayah ini." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mendengar hal itu. Hal yang pertama kali gadis itu dengar selama ini. Hiashi sedikit terkekeh, membuat Hinata makin merasakan perasaan campur aduk. "Namun Ayah menyadarinya sekarang, Ibumu mungkin saja tengah meramalkan masa depan anak-anaknya saat itu. Karena lihatlah kenyataannya saat ini, Naruto—Ayah masih sering terkejut kalau dia berbicara lancar berbahasa Jepang."

Hinata mengulum senyum, pipinya memerah. Mengingat khayalan ibunya tak sepenuhnya salah. "Kan Naruto- _kun_ memang orang Jepang, walaupun Ayahnya bukan orang Jepang asli."

"Ayah tidak tahu, apakah kalian akan menikah di kuil atau di gereja. Namun, terimalah ini," seru ayahnya menyodorkan shiromuku dan hakama laki-laki itu. "Terserah kalian ingin dipakai atau tidak. Ibu memang sangat menginginkan kalian untuk menggunakannya, tetapi Ayah yakin kalau tidak digunakan pun—Ibu akan tetap bahagia melihat anak gadisnya akan menikah. Pasti kalau beliau masih ada, Ibu akan terus-menerus mengucapakan selamat—menangis bahagia. Nah, kau boleh kembali. Diskusikan saja bersama Naruto dahulu."

  * ••



Naruto memandangi kolam ikan koi di rumah keluarga Hinata dengan kosong, terus-menerus pemuda itu juga tampak menatap ponselnya. Tampak ingin melakukan sesuatu, tetapi agak ragu. Seperti bingung untuk memulai dari mana.

Menghela napas, Naruto kembali melirik ponselnya. Masih sama, terdapat banyaknya notifikasi yang membanjiri berisi ucapan selamat di media sosialnya. Namun, pemuda itu tampak agak tidak peduli.

Tepat saat Naruto ingin memasukkan kembali ponsel pintarnya itu ke dalam saku celana—ponsel itu bergetar, tanda berisi pesan masuk.

 _Kakashi-_ sensei.

[ _Aku mendengar dari Sasuke dan Sakura, kau melamar anak orang. Selamat. Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah, tak lagi bebas._

 _Namun, sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan banyak hal kepadaku 'kan? Melamar anak gadis orang tanpa melapor ke sini. Bahkan aku juga baru tahu dari kawan-kawanmu, bukan darimu secara langsung. Apa yang kaulakukan, sih? Menginginkanku mati diomeli Karin—bibimu itu? Atau mendapat teguran keras dari saudara pihak ayahmu di California?_ ]

Naruto masih tertawa kecil membaca pesan yang agak panjang itu, Kakashi merupakan salah satu walinya selama ini. Orang kepercayaan ayahnya yang selama ini memang menjadi bagian hidupnya saat bersekolah bolak-balik pulau Hateruma dan kota Okinawa saat SMA. Kebetulan pria itu juga guru matematikanya juga. Pria bermasker yang entah mengapa senang melajang sampai saat ini.

Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama ketika ponselnya berbunyi, tanda bahwa ada yang sedang mengunjunginya saat ini.

Itu Kakashi.

"Halo?"

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu akan keinginanku. Kau sudah membaca pesanku, 'kan?"

Naruto tertawa. "Iya, sudah kok. Maaf, Kakashi- _sensei_. Aku lupa memberitahumu dan para saudara di sana. Aku sengaja ingin memberikan kejutan juga sih."

Pemudia itu yakin Kakashi tengah mendengkus pelan di sana. "Jadi kau benar-benar yakin untuk menikahi Hinata? Aku aslinya setuju-setuju saja. Dia gadis yang tepat untukmu selama ini. Hanya saja...ini terlalu mendadak. Para saudara dari pihak Ibumu menerorku karena tidak memberikan kabar apa-apa. Apalagi para saudara Ayahmu di California, mereka mempertanyakan mengapa kau terburu-buru mengingat kau sekarang tinggal di Jepang. Bahkan mereka juga menanyakan hal yang sangat sensitif, apakah pacarmu itu sedang hamil dan semacamnya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu untuk menjawab apa."

Naruto juga menyadari bahwa usianya dan Hinata masih sangat muda untuk usia rerata pernikahan di negaranya ini. Tahun ini mereka baru memasuki usia seperempat abad, tetapi pemuda itu sudah berani lebih membawa jenjang hubungan mereka menjadi ke arah yang lebih serius dan seumur hidup. Naruto tak memiliki alasan lain, hanya saja keyakinan dalam diri menjadi alasannya untuk bergerak saat ini.

"Sasuke dan Sakura menikah jauh lebih muda daripada usiaku saat ini, Kakashi- _sensei_. Bahkan sudah memiliki Sarada. Mengapa mereka bisa, sementara aku tidak bisa? Dan memangnya apa yang harus kutunggu lagi? Bukannya bermaksud sombong, tetapi aku sudah berpenghasilan sekarang. Hinata juga. Kami sama-sama sudah dewasa. Pula hubungan ini bukan lagi hubungan yang baru dibangun sebulan-dua bulan, hubungan ini sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Aku juga sangat ingin memiliki keluarga kecilku sendiri.Jadi, apa lagi yang harus kutunggu?"

Kakashi diam. Naruto tahu bahwa pria yang dianggap seperti ayahnya sendiri itu tengah merangkai kata-kata.

Keheningan yang agak lama, sang pemuda Uzumaki kembali memperhatikan riak air kolam ikan yng kini berada di hadapannya. Sekaligus memastikan agar percakapan mereka ini tak didengar oleh siapa pun yang tidak berkepentingan.

"Selamat," Hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan oleh Kakashi. Tampaknya pria itu berusaha memahami keadaan Naruto saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga, sejak kecil Naruto bukanlah seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Pemuda itu yatim-piatu, hanya sedikit memiliki memori bersama dengan orang tuanya selama ini. Masa kecil Naruto memang tidak begitu menyenangakan, pemuda itu ingin kembali mengingat masa-masa menyedihkan itu.

Sekarang dirinya memiliki Hinata. Dan masa depan yang bakalan menanti mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan nasihat apa-apa padamu. Karena sampai sekarang pun aku memilih untuk sendiri. Namun, aku rasa keputusan apa pun yang kau akan jalani nantinya selalu dijaga oleh mendiang orang tuamu."

Langit tampak sangat biru hari ini, awan tak terlalu menutupi warna aslinya. Begitu pula dengan suara jangkrik musim panas dan juga suara kelenting furin yang terdengar menyapa telinga. Angin musim panas yang tiba-tiba saja menerpa. Berhasil membuat senyum Naruto mengurva.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya memejamkan mata.

Pemuda itu juga tahu, ayah dan ibunya pasti sedang mengawasinya saat ini. Selama dirinya tidak berbuat suatu hal yang buruk, Naruto yakin tak mengapa.

"Omong-omong, kau juga belum memberitahukan hal baik ini ke Iruka, bukan? Dia terlihat sangat senang dan memberimu ucapan selamat. Walaupun senyumnya agak terpaksa. Mungkin agak sedih karena kau tidak beritahu lebih cepat, dan hanya mendengar hal itu dariku saja."

Senyum Naruto tampak menghilang.

Umino Iruka. Tadinya mereka saling mengenali sebatas guru SD dengan muridnya yang nakal. Namun sepanjang waktu berjalan, semua hal itu berubah. Iruka juga sudah dianggap sebagai orang tuanya sendiri juga selain Kakashi. Naruto dahulu bahkan memang tinggal berdua bersama dengan pria itu.

Iruka yang setia menemani Naruto saat dihantui kesendirian mengingat Minato dan Kushina. Iruka yang membangkitkan semangat Naruto saat pemuda itu kehilangan kakek Jiraiya—seorang kakek yang menjadi temannya selama ini di pulau Hateruma semasa kecil sampai remaja. Kakek penulis novel agak mesum yang karyanya menjadi favorit Kakashi.

Oh, pasti kakek Jiraiya juga akan senang mengetahui dirinya akan menikah. Sangat senang malah, kalau pria baya itu mengetahui dirinya sudah membaca novel buatannya juga. Bahkan sedikit mempraktekkannya bersama Hinata.

"Ada baiknya, kau menghubungi Iruka dekat-dekat ini."

Naruto menghela napas. Dia harus menyelesaikan hal ini. Secepatnya.


	4. Gift and Preparations

**Penggalan Kisah Mereka** (c) faihyuu

 **Naruto** (c) Kishimoto Masashi, Studio Pierrot.

 ** _Rated_** T (plus)

 ** _Warning(s)_** _: AU, Miss Typo(s), OOC, gajelas_ , dll.

Untuk **#NHValentinesDay4**

> Penggalan keempat: salah satu persiapan dan hadiah (bagi mereka)

Ini pertama kalinya Hinata menapaki kakinya di atas tanah di prefektur paling selatan di Jepang, Okinawa.

Bukan untuk liburan musim panas, pastinya. Bahkan saat ini saja sudah berada di akhir musim gugur dan dipenuhi dengan angin-angin yang senantiasa mempermainkan rambutnya.

Uzumaki Naruto memang selalu tiba-tiba, di akhir musim gugur dan peralihan ke musim dingin begini—pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya ke Okinawa. Bahkan entah dari mana, Naruto sudah mendapatkan dua tiket pesawat yang sedang turun harga untuk ke sana.

Okinawa tampak cerah hari ini, menjadikan hari yang cerah untuk sekadar berjalan-jalan di Sabtu siang yang tak begitu panas ini. Hinata baru menyadari bahwa Naruto rupanya ingin sekalian menghabiskan masa libur akhir minggunya ke sini. Apalagi mengingat hari Seninnya, kantor memang diliburkan karena adanya hari pekerja. Dan Naruto yang juga mengakui bahwa dirinya memang tengah mengambil cuti pertamanya setelah hampir tiga tahun lebih bekerja di kantornya, cuti yang lumayan singkat selama dua hari. Walaupun singkat, tetapi pemuda itu masih saja mendapatkan banyak cibiran dari rekan-rekan kerjanya. Namun Naruto tak ingin ambil pusing. Dia memang bukan tipe orang yang memikirkan hal-hal negatif.

Hinata sendiri tadinya merasa sangat bersalah kalau harus mengambil cuti begini, gadis itu memang hampir mirip seperti para pekerja Jepang kebanyakan yang enggan untuk mengambil curi. Namun, untung saja Hinata memang bekerja di lingkungan yang sangat santai. Para rekan-rekan kerjanya pun rata-rata orang asing dan orang Jepang yang lebih santai dan berpikiran lebih terbuka. Hal itu membuat Hinata tak begitu merasa tertekan.

Dengan tangan mereka yang tergenggam, Naruto membimbing Hinata untuk menduduki salah satu kursi di dalam sebuah restoran. Tampak tak peduli dengan pandangan orang di sekitar mereka.

Ya, salah satu alasan Hinata seringkali menolak ajakan untuk pergi naik pesawat adalah karena gadis itu mabuk udara sebenarnya. Maka dari itu Hinata lebih memilih kereta selama ini.

Mencium aroma makanan, tentunya membuat perut Hinata lapar. Hinata hanya bisa berharap perutnya ini tak berbunyi begitu keras.

Oh, gadis itu juga tidak ingin mengakui bahwa dirinya lumayan banyak mengeluarkan sarapannya tadi pagi dengan bentuk yang sudah menjijikkan. Muntah yang sampai menjadikan perutnya kosong. Hinata tak ingin membuat Naruto semakin khawatir.

"Kurasa mereka punya jus buah, kudengar lumayan bisa memulihkan mabuk darat. Kau mau, Hinata? Jus semangka, mungkin? Biar segar?"

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, memberikan Naruto sebuah senyum.

"Dan makanan apa yang ingin kaupesan?" Naruto bertanya. Pemuda itu berkata di dalam pesawat bahwa dirinya merindukan yaeyama soba, soba khas Okinawa. Hinata yang belum pernah mencoba hidangan khas Okinawa menjadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya. Lagi pula, mencoba kuliner khas daerah masing-masing begini merupakan salah satu kesukaan Hinata.

"Sama sepertimu saja, Naruto- _kun_."

"Baiklah," Pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya ini mulai memanggil salah satu pelayan. " _Summimasen_."

Seorang pelayan wanita berseragam cokelat muda datang, Naruto segera mengatakan pesanan mereka. Dan kemudian, ketika pelayan itu mulai kembali pergi dengan catatan beberapa menu yang mereka pesan, barulah Naruto kembali bersuara.

"Kau sudah baikan, 'kan?"

Hinata tersenyum. Gadis itu memang tak lagi merasakan mual yang amat sangat. Rasa mual dan pusingnya tadi sudah lumayan terobati dengan peppermint yang tadi dimakannya. Sekarang Hinata merasakan perutnya memberontak minta diisi.

"Aku lapar."

Naruto tertawa kecil, manis. "Baik-baik, kita tunggu saja."

Hening sejenak. Hinata memperhatikan sekitar, ornamen restoran yang menggabungkan tradisional dengan sedikit sentuhan modern. Juga bau masakan enak yang makin membuat perutnya semakin tertusuk.

"Kau tidak mabuk laut, 'kan?" Naruto kembali melemparkan tanya. Memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Pemuda itu dan keheningan tampaknya memang jarang berkorelasi.

"Tidak," Mungkin keadaan Hinata sehabis naik pesawat memang menyedihkan. Namun, gadis itu bukanlah orang yang akan mabuk dalam perjalanan laut. Justru gadis itu sejak dahulu seringkali bolak-balik Rusia, China, dan kembali ke rumahnya dengan kapal. "Aku sering naik kereta sejak dulu. Dan aku tidak pernah merasakan mabuk perjalanan laut."

"Baguslah, soalnya kata Kakashi-sensei satu setengah jam lagi kapal kita akan berangkat menuju Hateruma. Beliau akan menjemput setelah kita selesai makan siang di sini." jelas Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk, dengan segera gadis itu mulai kembali merapikan penampilannya yang sudah agak berantakan. Sang gadis memang mengenali Hatake Kakashi—Kakashi- _sensei_ —yang dimaksud Naruto tadi. Pria yang menjadi wali dari kekasihnya. Mereka memang pernah bertemu beberapa kali di Tokyo, Kakashi yang mengunjungi Naruto tiap terdapat kesempatan.

.

"Kakashi- _sensei_!"

Hinata yang berada tepat di sebelah Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Calon suaminya itu memanggil seorang pria berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi keras-keras. Menimbulkan beberapa atensi datang kepada mereka.

"Tidak usah memanggilku keras-keras, aku bahkan sudah melihat kalian."

Naruto terkekeh. "Ya, maaf." katanya, tanpa dosa apa pun.

Pria bermasker itu tampak sudah sangat maklum dengan kelakuan si pemuda kuning hanya menggeleng pelan. "Selamat siang, Hinata. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini? Ini pertama kalinya kau kemari 'kan? Semoga kulinernya tak mengecewakan lidah."

Senyum Hinata mengurva. "Selamat siang, Kakashi-san. Aku sangat senang saat ini, mengunjungi Okinawa untuk kali pertama membuatku sedikit berdebar. Omong-omong, kulinernya juga enak walaupun aku baru mencoba yaeyama soba."

"Kau harus lebih banyak mencoba kuliner dan mendatangi banyak hal di Okinawa daripada restoran ini saja. Rasanya tidak terlalu enak seperti restoran lain—"

"—halah, kau bicara begini karena restoran ini milik Obito, 'kan? Kau sedang malas berurusan dengannya. Lagi pula, tadi dia tidak ada kok. Paling sedang jalan-jalan dengan istrinya. Memangnya Kakashi-sensei, jomblo abadi."

Hinata sedikit menepuk punggung Naruto. "Jangan begitu, Naruto- _kun_."

"Namun memang seperti itu, Sayangku." Jelas-jelas Naruto berniat menggodanya dengan memanggil embel-embel 'sayang' begitu, tetapi tetap saja Hinata merasakan pipinya memanas. Apalagi melihat Kakashi yang membuang wajah, bukannya bersalah—Naruto malah tertawa. Jelas, pemuda itu tampak mengejek Kakashi.

"Sudahlah, aku kalah. Ini tiketnya. Kapalnya akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. Jangan sampai terlambat. Aku juga sudah membersihkan rumah lamamu. Kalian akan menginap di sana, 'kan?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat. "Iruka- _sensei_ belum tahu, kan?"

"Tenang, dia sama sekali tidak tahu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kakashi izin untuk pamit pergi. Katanya ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya di tempat lain. Naruto malah mencibir pria itu hanya ingin membaca novel mesum saja. Namun karena Kakashi yang memang sudah mengenali Naruto luar dalam hanya diam. Melambaikan tangan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Angin di siang menjelang sore ini makin menjadi-jadi saja ketika mereka berdua menunggu dan menaiki kapal. Untung saja Hinata kini mengenakan terusan panjang berbahan flanel berwarna lavendel yang lumayan menghangatkan, dan juga Naruto yang mengenakan pakaian katun lumayan tebal berlengan panjang.

Mereka memakan waktu sebanyak satu jam untuk sampai ke pulau paling selatan di Jepang ini. Melewati beberapa pulau-pulau yang tak kalah cantik juga sebelumnya. Membuat Hinata tak henti-hentinya merasa kagum. Apalagi dengan Naruto yang menjanjikannya untuk mengelilingi Hateruma—balasan darinya setelah Hinata membawa Naruto mengelilingi Wakkanai musim panas yang lalu.

"Ah, selamat datang di kampung halamanku, Hinata~"

Naruto tampak merentangkan tangannya lucu. "Lihatlah langit biru dan suasa yang hampir selalu mirip dengan musim panas ini. Kau sedang menginjakkan kaki ke atas pulau paling selatan di Jepang!"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku sang pemuda. Salah satu alasan Hinata jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu adalah sikapnya yang murni.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah kecil milik Naruto di sini dengan bergandengan tangan. Walaupun sebenernya Hinata agak malu menunjukkan kemesraan mereka begini, tetapi Naruto tampak tidak peduli. Pipi Hinata makin memeras saja karena Naruto yang makin sengaja mendekatkan diri mereka ketika berpapasan dengan penduduk lokal—yang ternyata mereka semua mengenali si Uzumaki muda. Bahkan secara terang-terangan pemuda itu mengenalkan Hinata sebagai calon istrinya.

Hinata hanya bisa menyapa dengan senyum malu, pipinya masih saja terasa panas ketika banyak orang—terutama wanita paruh baya tampak mengelilingi mereka. Mempertanyakan hal-hal yang berkenaan dengan hubungan keduanya dan memuji Hinata manis. Naruto santai saja menjawab hal-hal itu. Namun beda lagi dengan Hinata yang menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka dengan tergagap-gagap karena malu.

"Omong-omong, di mana Iruka- _sensei,_ Bi?"

Wanita paruh baya cantik berambut hitam panjang dan bermata zamrud yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Shizuka itu tersenyum. "Seperti biasa. Beliau tidak pernah berubah."

Dari yang Hinata lirik, senyum Naruto tampak mengembang—tetapi safir birunya itu agak meredup. Hal itu membuat Hinata agak sedikit khawatir.

.

Ini sudah menjelang sore hari, walaupun langitnya masih tampak biru. Naruto yang terdiam memandangi sesosok pria dari kejauhan.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu mengambil langkah untuk mendekati sang pemuda. "Naruto-kun."

"Hmmm?"

"Katanya mau berbicara dengan Iruka- _san_? Namun sedari tadi kau malah terdiam di sini," Hinata menggenggam lengan kekar milik Naruto. "Apa ada masalah?"

Senyum tipis mengulas di bibir Naruto. "Aku hanya bingung, kautahu 'kan? Aku sudah lama tak lagi bertemu dengannya. Apakah dia masih mengingatku?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya aneh seperti itu? Tentu saja beliau masih mengingatmu. Bahkan beliau juga mengirimi kita surat berisi ucapan selamat, 'kan? Tentu Iruka- _san_ masih sangat mengingatmu kalau begitu."

"Aku ragu," Manik safir Naruto menyendu. "Dia pasti kecewa sekali, aku sudah lama tak menghubunginya. Aku anak yang lumayan durhaka."

Hinata menghela napas. Naruto yang tidak percaya diri begini memang sangat jarang terjadi, bisa dihitung dengan jari mungkin. Karena pemuda itu selalu optimis. Namun dengan Naruto yang tampak menyedihkan seperti dirinya kala remaja membuat Hinata harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus tetap ke sana, Naruto- _kun_. Biarkan dirinya memarahimu habis-habisan." Senyum geli mengembang di bibir sang gadis. Dipijit-pijitnya lengan kekar sang calon suami. Berusaha mengantarkan rasa nyaman dan positif ke dalam diri Naruto.

"Entahlah, Hinata. Rasanya aku tak bi—"

"—kau bisa. Kau bisa melakukannya, Naruto- _kun_." Hinata jarang memotong kalimat seseorang, tetapi jika dirasa itu memang perlu—gadis itu tak segan-segan melakukannya. "Bicaralah padanya."

Kini Naruto lah yang menghela napas. Berusaha tersenyum. Pemuda itu mengecup bibir Hinata tiba-tiba. "Baiklah."

Mungkin biasanya Hinata akan sedikit mengomel karena diserang tiba-tiba begini. Namun gadis itu tak memiliki pilihan selain untuk tersenyum dan menepuk pelan punggung Naruto untuk mendekati seorang pria yang sedang memancing di sana.

  * ••



"Iruka- _sensei._ " Naruto memang memanggil dengan pelan. Namun rupanya pria berambut cokelat gelap yang diikat tinggi ini dapat mendengar.

"Naruto? Kau kah itu?" Pria yang bernama Iruka ini membulatkan mata tampak terkejut. Bahkan sampai berdiri.

Naruto tersenyum. " _Tadaima_."

Hening menyapa mereka.

Iruka tampak terdiam memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menjawab ucapan Naruto itu dengan sebuah jeweran telinga, tetapi di pelupuk matanya menggenang setetes air mata. " _Okaeri_ , anak nakal."

Naruto tertawa. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca juga. "Maafkan aku, Iruka- _sensei_."

Ternyata tak seburuk yang Naruto pikirkan, pemuda itu menjadi menyesal mengapa bisa berpikiran negatif seperti itu. Mungkin saja tadi dirinya tengah dirasuki hantu saat di perjalanan ke sini. Memang Okinawa memiliki lumayan banyak hantu, katanya sih. Hanya masih mitos dari mulut ke mulut saja mengingat daerah ini lumayan memiliki sejarah yang agak kelam.

"Kapan kau sampai ke sini? Apa kau ke sini bersama dengan calon istrimu?"

Naruto selalu merindukan Iruka yang cerewet begini. Pemuda itu merasakan sesak di hatinya menghilang begitu saja. Naruto merasa lebih lega sekarang. "Ya, aku datang bersama Hinata. Kami baru tiba siang ini."

"Duh, kenapa tidak memberitahukanku?" Iruka mengomel. "Astaga, kalau kau memberitahu aku bisa saja menangkap lebih banyak ikan atau membeli ikan segar di pasar tadi."

Naruto menggeleng, senyumnya mengembang di tengah air mata yang menetes. "Tidak usah repot-repot, justru kami lah yang seharusnya membawa oleh-oleh khas Tokyo pada _Sensei_ , tahu."

Iruka yang melihat air mata menetes di pipi Naruto tertawa. Menjadikan air matanya ikut tumpah juga. "Dasar cengeng, sudah mau memperistri anak orang malah nangis begini. Kasihan Hinata- _san_."

Sore itu dipenuhi dengan tawa dan tangisan dari dua orang yang sudah lama tak berjumpa. Mungkin sudah hampir setengah dasawarsa lebih.

.

"Kau sangat pandai memilih istri, Naruto. Hinata sangat cekatan. Kerjanya cepat. Aku jadi tidak tahu ingi membantu apa di dapur tadi."

Langit malam kali ini tampak terang oleh banyaknya bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di atas langit. Di rumah kecil milik Naruto saat ini, mereka bertiga—sang Uzumaki, Hinata, dan Iruka tengah menyiapkan diri untuk menyantap makan malam. Walaupun lebih tepatnya hanya Hinata lah yang tampak sibuk mengurusi dapur kecil milik kekasihnya itu.

"Masakan Hinata juga sangat enak. Saat aku mulai berkencan dengannya, pola makanku jadi sedikit lebih sehat. Dia lumayan cerewet kalau aku ketahuan makan ramen instan."

Iruka tertawa. "Oh, sungguh gadis yang baik. Beruntung kau mendapatkannya."

"Tentu saja, makanya aku tidak ingin melepaskannya." Naruto ikut tertawa. Angin malam sedikit memainkan anak rambut mereka.

"Kapan?" Iruka memandang langit malam ini sambil tersenyum. "Kapan acara pernikahannya?"

Ini dia. Inilah saatnya Naruto untuk meminta sesuatu pada Iruka. Naruto tahu mungkin dirinya bakal terlihat seperti anak yang kurang ajar, hanya saja—pemuda itu sangat ingin menjadikan Iruka sebagai wali nikahnya nanti. Datang sebagai ayahnya. Dan Hinata pun menginginkan hal yang sama ketika pemuda itu menyatakan keinginannya. Lagi pula, hampir tiap saat ketika Naruto membicarakan masa kecilnya—nama Iruka selalu hadir di dalam ceritanya. Hinata pasti tahu betapa berharganya Iruka bagi pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"Di awal liburan musim semi nanti. Tanggalnya belum diputuskan, tetapi secepatnya kami akan kabarkan jika sudah pasti. Pernikahan kami memang tidak terlalu mewah, kami menikah di kuil—dan yang paling penting pernikahan kami sudah tercatat di kantor sipil." Naruto menjelaskan secara garis besar rencana pernikahannya nanti. Hal itu memang telah dirancangnya bersama dengan Hinata dari semenjak musim panas yang lalu. Apalagi ketika Hinata menyampaikan pesan mendiang ibunya, Naruto tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak. Lagi pula yang terpenting adalah esensi dari pernikahan itu sendiri. Mendiang ayah dan ibu Naruto pula kata Kakashi menikah secara tradisional di kuil, jadi mengapa tidak?

"Musim semi? Bagus sekali, saat bunga sakura bermekaran dan memulai kehidupan baru. Semoga aku bisa ke Tokyo saat itu."

_Inilah saatnya._

Naruto berdeham. "Oh, tentu kau harus ikut ke Tokyo, Iruka- _sensei_. Kau wajib datang pokoknya."

Iruka mendengkus mendengarnya. "Tergantung biaya. Kalau pesawat lagi murah, aku bisa saja pergi. Namun kalau harganya lagi melambung, aku minta maaf hanya dapat mengirimkan beberapa hadiah sederhana nanti."

"Astaga, jangan khawatirkan tentang itu _, Sensei_. Kau berbicara seperti aku tak mampu membiayaimu sebagai tamu spesial saja. Kau harus datang pokoknya."

"Aku tahu, kau mampu. Uzumaki adalah keluarga yang paling kaya di sini. Walaupun kamu tampak menyembunyikannya dari siapa pun kecuali Kakashi yang memang tangan kanannya Minato- _sama_. Hanya saja, jangan buang-buang uangmu, Naruto. Upacara pernikahan pun memerlukan banyak uang, begitu juga kehidupan kalian selanjutnya nanti. Mending kau tabung saja uang itu. Lumayan."

Pemuda Uzumaki menghela napas mendengar penjelasan panjang Iruka itu. "Kalau kau tidak datang, mungkin pernikahan ini dibatalkan sa—"

"—jangan bicara aneh-aneh," Iruka keburu memukul kepala Naruto keras-keras tanpa sempat pemuda itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Jangan berbicara bodoh seperti itu, Naruto. Bisa-bisa terjadi keributan yang amat sangat, kautahu? Hinata pasti sedih, keluarganya marah. Mendiang orang tuamu juga pasti merasa sedih kalau kau tidak jadi menikah, seakan-akan anaknya hanya mempermainkan perasaan anak gadis orang saja begini."

Naruto meringis, kepalanya terasa sakit. Mungkin benjol. "Kalau begitu datanglah."

"Aku akan datang kalau aku bisa, Naruto. Jangan merengek seperti anak kecil begini. Apalagi mengatakan hal-hal aneh seperti tadi."

"Apakah salah aku menginginkan orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai ayahku sendiri datang ke acara pernikahanku? Apalagi aku memang menginginkannya datang sebagai orang tuaku nanti."

Tubuh Iruka membeku. "Apa?"

Naruto mendengkus, membuang tatapannya ke arah lain—apa pun selain Iruka yang tengah memandangnya terkejut. "Aku ingin Iruka- _sensei_ datang sebagai orang tuaku di acara pernikahanku nanti."

Hening menelan mereka. Sebelum akhirnya suara Hinata yang memanggil makan malam memecah keheningan. Gadis itu mendatangi mereka ke teras rumah.

"Naruto- _kun, Ayah_ , makan malam sudah siap." panggil gadis Hyuuga itu dengan senyum tulus yang diberikannya kepada Iruka. Pria paruh baya itu masih tertegun.

"Ya, Sayang," Naruto berdiri, merangkul pinggal Hinata dengan sayang. "Apa yang kau tunggu, _Ayah_? Masuklah."

Iruka mendengkus, pipinya tampak memerah. "Dasar, baru mau menikah saja sudah berhasil merayuku begini."

"Berarti mau datang, 'kan?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana, anak nakal?"

Hinata tertawa kecil, begitu pula Naruto. Kedua pasangan itu berhasil mengajak Iruka untuk datang ke acara pernikahan mereka sebaga wali Naruto. Sebuah hal yang telah dianggap keduanya lebih berharga daripada hadiah apa pun. Rencana dadakan ke Okinawa yang ternyata merupakan salah satu persiapan pernikahan yang sangat penting bagi mereka itu berakhir dengan keberhasilan sempurna, walau sempat diwarnai keraguan.


	5. Wedding

**Penggalan Kisah Mereka** (c) faihyuu

 **Naruto** (c) Kishimoto Masashi, Studio Pierrot.

 ** _Rated_** T (plus)

 ** _Warning(s)_** : _AU, Miss Typo(s), OOC, gajelas_ , dll.

Untuk **#NHValentinesDay5** (End)

> Penggalan terakhir: pernikahan.

Dengan tubuh yang terbalut _hakama, montsuki_ , dan _haori_ dengan warna dasar hitam milik mertua—atau lebih tepatnya masih calon mertua, Naruto terus-menerus mengitari ruangan kecil tempat untuk merias pengantin ini dengan gugup.

"Kau seperti orang gila, _Dobe_. Semoga calon istrimu tidak menggugat pembatalan pernikahan melihat tingkahmu saat ini." Uchiha Sasuke memang jarang berbicara, tetapi sekalinya berbicara yang lumayan panjang begini—pria itu tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari menghina seseorang. Apalagi Naruto memang selalu menjadi sasaran utama kata-kata melekit hatinya sejak kecil. Membuat Naruto menunjukkan permusuhan yang amat sangat, menjadikan pemuda berambut sewarna gagak itu musuhnya.

Naruto mendengkus. "Sialan," Pemuda itu kembali menyisiri rambutnya sendiri. Sesekali mengambil dan membuang napas untuk meredakan rasa gugupnya ini.

"Iruka _-sensei_ ke mana? Sakura mencarinya."

Kegiatan menyisir rambut Naruto terhenti sejenak. Mata birunya memandang langit-langit, tengah mengingat sesuatu. "Iruka- _sensei_ memang tadi ada di sini, tapi sudah agak lama beliau pergi kok. Ganti baju katanya. Harusnya sih sudah selesai."

"Oke." Begitu saja, Sasuke pergi dari sana.

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi ya _, Teme_."

Naruto kembali kepada kegugupannya. Bagaimanapun juga, hari ini Naruto akan menikah. Pernikahan sekali seumur hidup. Dirinya akan benar-benar terikat pada gadis yang ia cintai; Hinata. Sama seperti mendiang kedua orang tuanya, membangun rumah tangga dengan cinta—menghasilkan seorang putra, dirinya.

Walau Iruka sudah menenangkannya, Naruto masih tidak bisa untuk tenang. Hiashi calon mertuanya malah tersenyum-senyum saja. Sementara Neji sang calon kakak ipar hanya mendengkus saja.

Namun belum selesai Naruto menghela napas—pintu sudah terbuka kembali.

Dengan masih sebal akan hinaan Sasuke tadi, Naruto segera saja menyerang si pembuka pintu tanpa melihat siapa sebenarnya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan ganggu aku, _Teme_! Iruka- _sensei_ mungkin masih lagi ganti ba—"

"—Naruto- _kun_?"

 _Deg._ Rasanya jantung Naruto turun ke perutnya sendiri. "H-hinata?"

"M-maafkan aku m-mengganggumu," Hinata mengujarkan kata maaf. Omong-omong, gadis itu cantik dengan _shiromuku_ putih dengan ornamen lavendel itu. Apalagi dengan wajah manisnya yang tersembunyi dengan menggunakan _wataboshi_.

Naruto merasakan pipinya memerah. "B-bukan kamu kok, Hin. Serius, kukira tadi kamu Sasuke yang mau menggangguku."

Hinata hanya terdiam. Naruto tak bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi gadisnya itu sekarang karena menunduk dan terhalang _wataboshi_ yang besar itu.

"Maaf, ya, Hinata. Aku tidak berniat untuk membentakmu." Jantung Naruto berdebar keras. Takut Hinata benar-benar merasa tersakiti dengan ucapannya tadi. Padahal mereka akan menikah sebentar lagi. Walaupun nama mereka sudah tercatat di catatan sipil dan menunggu resmi hari ini. Dengan perlahan Naruto mendekat, menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata yang jauh lebih kecil. "Maafkan aku, ya, Sayang."

Wajah manis Hinata yang kali ini dibubuhi riasan wajah natural—dengan bibirnya yang sering dikecup Naruto itu diberi pemerah cantik. "U-uhm, t-tapi kata Sakura- _san_ tadi kita sudah harus pergi ke kuil sekarang."

"S-sekarang?"

" _U-uhm_." Hinata hanya menggumam pelan.

Ini dia.

Naruto makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata. "Baiklah, akan kulakukan."

Pemuda itu tak menyangka bahwa Hinata menggenggam balik tangannya. "Kita lakukan bersama, Naruto- _kun_."

Dengan tangan mereka yang tergenggam, Naruto dan Hinata mulai menempuh jalan baru.

Di puncak musim semi yang dipenuhi dengan bunga sakura bermekaran, mereka berdua resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

  * ••



Setelah rangkaian shinzenshiki yang lumayan melelahkan terlewati, Hinata memilih untuk duduk sebentar di sofa apartemen mereka.

"Siapa yang duluan mandi, Hinata? Kau atau aku dulu? Atau mau mandi bersama? Pilihan terakhir yang paling disarankan sih." Naruto bertanya. Alis pemuda itu terangkat sebelah—sengaja menggoda, apalagi dengan bagian kalimatnya yang terakhir ini.

Hinata merasakan wajahnya terbakar. Bagaimanapun, bisa dibilang inilah malam pertama mereka berdua sebagai pasangan yang sah—suami-istri. Tentu, gadis itu tidak polos-polos amat tentang hal yang mungkin saat ini dipikirkan Naruto. Lagi pula, mereka juga sering hampir-hampir melakukannya.

"B-biar aku saja duluan, aku benar-benar harus menghapus riasan wajahku."

"Tidak mau berdua denganku saja, nih? Aku bisa membantu—"

"—N-naruto- _kun_!" Hinata benar-benar merasakan bahwa dirinya bisa saja meledak mendengar godaan Naruto.

"Hahaha, iya, iya. Kau duluan, aku mengalah." Naruto mengambil duduk di sebelahnya. Membuat Hinata makin berdebar saja, dengan segera gadis itu bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi. Walaupun harus mendapatkan tawa menggoda dari Naruto yang setia memperhatikan segala aksinya. Hinata hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

Ketika sang gadis hampir menyelesaikan mandinya—Hinata terdistraksi oleh teriakan Naruto di luar sana.

"Astaga! Ini pasti mimpi! Hinata! Hinataaaaaaa!!!!"

Dengan cepat Hinata segera berpakaian. Terusan selutut rumahannya. Dan rambutnya yang masih sangat-sangat basah—gadis itu menghampiri Naruto yang tampak lemas di sofa. Hal itu membuat Hinata makin khawatir.

"Ada apa, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Kau ingat aku pernah bilang berniat mau kuliah lagi, 'kan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Katakan padaku sekarang, ini mimpi atau memang nyata?" Pemuda itu tampak menyodorkan ponselnya.

Ponsel milik Naruto kini menampilkan isi dari sebuah surel.

_Selamat kepada Mr. Uzumaki Naruto._

_Anda diterima sebagai mahasiswa pascarsarjana Universitas Kyushu jurusan—_

Kali ini Hinata lah yang tampak terkejut.

Siapa mengira bahwa pembicaraan asal mereka yang ingin tinggal di Fukuoka di perpustakaan saat kencan untuk kesekian kalinya beberapa tahun lalu itu menjadi nyata?

**Author's Note:**

> Tadinya mau buat drabble, malah keterusan jadi ficlet. Yang tadinya mau buat ficlet, malah keterusan jadi os. Terus akhirnya lanjutin ajalah jadi short series.


End file.
